Memories Inbound
Plot Paint Palette and Yellow Texta enters Zoe's Laboratory. Paint Palette questions how the laboratory's power came back, meanwhile Yellow Texta was glad that it did return. Carina enters the laboratory. Paint Palette asks Carina if she knew how the power came back. Nuclear sirens start immediately afterwards putting Yellow Texta and Paint Palette in a state of shock. The intro then plays. After the intro Yellow Texta tells Carina to warn the other characters of a nuclear war. Yellow Texta suggests to Paint Palette that they stay in laboratory to be shielded from the nuclear bombs. Paint Palette does not respond. A transition occurs showing a view of a city. The buildings in the city display warnings of incoming nuclear weapons. Another transition occurs. Paint Palette is standing in front of a large screen displaying a map with many different coloured dots, likely representing nuclear missiles of different nations. A clock is ticking on the screen. A slow beeping sound occurs angering Paint Palette. She yells out that the first nuclear missile has hit the Nyan mainland, followed by Orange who alerts everyone to get of the building. Zoe takes a deep breath and remarks that Plex Assist would love it if they didn't evacuate. Plex Assist denies this. Zoe and Plex Assist begin to argue about if Plex Assist wanted to kill off the Athose race and if she was collaborating with Zeath. Zoe begins to tear up due to her being frustrated; Plex Assist ensures Zoe that everything with turn out fine, however Zoe begins to argue with Plex Assist once again. Anton wakes up and asks where he is before realising that the nuclear war was not a dream. Battery informs Anton that they are currently evacuating. Green Texta states that should stay in the building to make Plex Assist happy, though Plex Assist tells her afterwards that she does want them to leave. It then cuts to Dynamite and Blue Texta watching the sunset. Blue Texta is disapointed that she will not she Xtiz again, however Dynamite says that should be able to return to Xtiz some day. Blue Texta notices a nuclear missile in the sky causing them to get in the rocket. The rocket launches of the ground and assends into the sky. A nuclear missile hits the ground resulting in a bright flash. It then transitions to Green Texta and Battery in Zoe's laboratory. Battery tells off Green Texta for turning on the nuclear siren. Battery then asks how the electricity returned to the laboratory. Yellow Texta states he doesn't know how came back, however Dynamite realises that it has got to do with backup power being turn on. Green Texta shows how it was turned on and then proceeds to turn it off. Green Texta refuses to turn it back on to save power, however Yellow Texta turns it back on anyways. Yogurt finds some water due to it being easy to see with the lights back on. Orange wonders off and Blue Texta asks where is she going. Orange tries to respond to Blue Texta by preforming some kind of sign language, however Blue Texta fails to understand. Paint Palette realises that the computers can be turn on which excites her as she has not been on a computer in "nearly a kilobation", however she can't get onto the computer as she didn't know the password; enraging her. Trivia * This is first episode where an Athose appears. * This is first episode where Zoe makes an appearance. Gallery Category:Episodes